Entre discusiones y confesiones
by Onlygirl54
Summary: Trunks le hace una pregunta a Vegeta que desencadena en una discusion entre ambos y termina en una maravillosa confesion escuchada por Bulma.


-Trunks, estas demasiado distraído.-dijo Vegeta dándole un gran golpe a su hijo.

-Lo siento papa.- Respondió el muchacho sentándose en el piso de la cámara de gravedad bastante deprimido.

Vegeta no lo demostró pero estaba bastante preocupado, noto a su hijo bastante triste. No quería entrometerse en sus asuntos, Trunks era un adolescente de 14 años y como tal seguro estaba pasando por esos cambios de humor, eso creía él. Se habían levantado muy temprano esa mañana tanto que ni siquiera Bulma se percato de su escape de la cama a decir verdad estaba tan agotada, Bra había estado llorando toda la noche y no había dejado que ambos tuvieran un tiempo a solas. En fin, lo de Trunks y su depresión venía sucediendo desde hace un par de días así que, aunque le costara su orgullo, se sentirá allí con su hijo y le preguntaría que sucede.

-¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto sentándose junto a su hijo.

-Nada papa, es solo que ..- titubeo Trunks.

-Anda, escúpelo antes de que me arrepienta y no vuelva a preguntártelo.- Le respondió molesto.

-Está bien papa. Es solo que hay una chica en la escuela que me gusta mucho y no me atrevo a decírselo.- dijo avergonzado.

- Ay mocoso, estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Solo ve y díselo. – respondió tranquilamente mientras se levantaba para seguir entrenando.- Andando , hay que continuar con el entrenamiento.

-Papa ¿cómo fue que comenzaste una relación con mama?- pregunto.

Vegeta se quedo petrificado, Trunks nunca le había preguntado cómo fue que termino en una relación con Bulma, es un tema que particularmente no le gustaba hablarlo porque era privado y nadie tendría porque saberlo. Estaba dispuesto a ignorar la pregunta de su entrometido hijo hasta que lo vio a los ojos y se dio cuenta que realmente él necesitaba una respuesta. Se sentó nuevamente a su lado para comenzar a responder a su pregunta.

-No tendría porque hacer todo esto pero lo hare ya que quiero continuar entrenando y que te dejes de fastidios.- Comento indignado.

-Está bien papa.- Respondió entusiasta Trunks.

-Bueno todo empezó aproximadamente dos años antes de que nacieras. Luego de que Trunks volvería al futuro, como ya lo sabes. Tu madre estaba de... novia con ese insecto de Yamcha y yo, pues yo entrenaba. Con Bulma no nos llevábamos tan bien, es más, la mayor parte del tiempo era solo discutir ya que ella trataba los asuntos de la cámara de gravedad y cada vez que se rompía empezaban las riñas. Con el tiempo todo cambio, tu madre estaba demasiado pendiente de mi y eso no le gustaba nada a ese débil de ¿Cómo se llama? Si, Yamcha. Cada vez que venía era para discutir de las "buenas atenciones que le das al simio". Las cosas se calmaron, Yamcha le pidió perdón a Bulma y todo volvió a la normalidad, hasta la tarde que tu madre encontró al insecto en una tienda con otra.

-¡Que imbécil!- dijo Trunks irritado.

-No me interrumpas mocoso. Como decía, luego de ese acontecimiento, Bulma dejo al tonto y se la notaba mucho más feliz que de costumbre. Las cosas con tu madre iban cada vez mejor.-recordaba con una gran sonrisa- Nos gustaba discutir, era más como un coqueteo. Nunca voy a olvidar esa noche en la cocina cuando yo comía y tu madre se sentó a mirarme, me sorprendí tanto cuando soltó aquel "te amo" de la nada, se levanto, me beso y luego..Luego-miro a su hijo entusiasmado- Hasta aquí llega mi relato.- dijo calmadamente.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué papa?- dijo decepcionado.

- Porque esas partes son privadas.

-Jajaja tranquilo papá, mama ya me ha hablado del sexo.- sonrió divertido.

- Ay niño, eres irritante.- respondió.- Bueno después de... lo que paso esa noche, empezamos a encontrarnos noche a noche en mi habitación o en la suya, no importaba. Y luego vino la sorpresa.

-¿Qué sorpresa?- dijo intrigado el niño.

- Tu.

-Oh. Supongo que no fui deseado.-dijo tristemente.

-Al principio no, fue demasiado impactante para nosotros. Cambiaste nuestra rutina, tu madre estaba sumamente feliz pero a ella le angustiaba mi opinión.

- ¿Y qué opinabas papá?- pregunto nuevamente intrigado.

- No debía quedarme. Tenía que alejarme de tu madre de una forma u otra pero no podía, no podía dejarla, ella no merecía tener toda la responsabilidad cuando ambos habíamos sido.

-¿Entonces?

-Me quede.

-Y desde ahí se consolidaron como pareja.

-Sí. Bueno, fue suficiente charla ahora a entrenar.

-Claro papá pero quiero hacerte una última pregunta.

- Suéltalo.- dijo mientras se levantaba.

-¿La amas?- dijo repitiendo los pasos de su padre.

-… -

-Deberías dejar tu orgullo de lado, sabes que no saldré por ahí a contárselo a Goten, ni al señor Goku.

-Eso es más de lo que yo puedo responderte mocoso. Confórmate con lo que sabes.-dijo con rudeza.

-¿Sabes papá? Creo que no eres digno de mi mamá. Me pregunto ¿cada tanto le dices que la amas? O ¿nunca se lo has dicho?

-¿Tú que puedes saber mocoso?- dijo furioso.

-Más de lo que crees. Mama te ha dado dos hijos, siempre está pendiente de ti y de todo lo que haces, es mas cada vez que puede habla maravillas de ti pero tú no eres lo suficientemente hombre como para admitir que amas a la mujer y que sacrificarías tu vida por ella.- Grito colérico.

-¡¿QUIERES CALLARTE YA, NIÑO?- Dijo enfurecido.

-No, no hasta que aceptes que amas a mí...

- ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN. SI LA AMO. ¿PUEDES YA DEJARME EN PAZ? – dijo mientras salía de la cámara de gravedad.

Vegeta estaba realmente furioso. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese mocoso a desafiarlo de esa manera? Lo mejor sería ir a desayunar y luego descansar porque realmente el mocoso lo había de quicio. Se quedo realmente sorprendido cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Bulma con sus ojos llorosos. Se abalanzó sobre él y le dio un tierno beso, al cual Vegeta correspondió enseguida. Cuando finalmente se separaron, juntaron sus frentes y se miraron tiernamente.

-Vi tu discusión con Trunks.-dijo Bulma tiernamente.

-Ay mujer. ¿Qué te dije sobre espiar mi entrenamiento?- le dijo mientras la soltaba y le daba la espalda.

-Yo también te amo Vegeta y quiero que sepas que haberte conocido fue realmente lo mejor que me paso en la vida.-dijo mientras se abrazaba a él.

-Tú también eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida.-susurró mientras correspondía a su abrazo.

-Vamos a desayunar. Ve por Trunks.-dijo mientras le tomaba el rostro y le daba un corto beso en los labios.

Vegeta volvió a entrar a la cámara de gravedad y se encontró con la cara de gracia de Trunks. Lo miro con recelo y le dijo:

-No quiero escuchar NADA sobre lo ocurrido recientemente.

- Jajaja está bien papá.- dijo mientras salían de la cámara de gravedad.- Por cierto.-hablo nuevamente.- mañana en la escuela hablare con Julie. Espero que me vaya tan bien como a ti con mamá.

-Hump.-fue su única respuesta.


End file.
